


那年，一九四零

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 練手，噗浪關鍵字短打。
Relationships: 艾德蒙的男友/艾德蒙





	那年，一九四零

**Author's Note:**

> Tags：港口、海、信

一九四零年五月十三日，他的時間停在這裏。

拖著老邁的步伐，他又回到那根繫船柱上坐著、望著、等著，日復一日，年復一年。

老先生手裏總抱著一本陳舊的剪貼簿，天天就是一早坐到柱上，入夜了才回去，天氣好時待久一點，糟時便坐在屋裏往海面深深凝視，沒有人知道他在等什麼，他也從來不曾解釋過。

待到海港小鎮發展成如今的繁忙大港都，昔日少年也已白頭，卻仍舊每日靜靜坐在那裏，好似已經成為城市風景的一部分。

十一月二日、一月十八、四月二十，他翻著手上那本剪貼簿，儘管被指尖滑過無數次的墨痕已經褪色，他也捨不得不去碰它。

那是他們唯一的聯繫了。

他們約好在他上船工作後的每一天都寫一封信給對方，等存夠了錢，要一起搬離這個小鎮，到沒有人認識他們的地方，拋卻世俗眼光、不在乎議論地展開新生活。

他記得，他又帶著一疊信籤、卻掛著抱歉的笑來秘密小屋敲門的那一天。

他接過他的帽子，很快地遞上紙筆，只見他一邊將信籤放下，遲疑了很久才動筆寫下一行小小的字。

『 _我報名志願軍了，明天就得啟程，_ 』字跡到這頓了一下，又補充道，『 _是海軍，他們看中了我的經驗和能力。_ 』

他接下紙條後不可置信地瞪大雙眼，搶過筆，潦草的字重重壓在小字下方，『 ** _你是要去送死嗎！_** 』

『 _德軍已經打到家門前了，而且，擴大徵兵去年就開始了，我是符合年齡的，剛好在船上工作所以躲過了而已。_ 』

其實他知道的，大街上貼滿了傳單、報紙也都有寫，要不是父親前年傷了腿，恐怕現在也在前線為保衛家園出生入死。他只是不願意相信、刻意忽略那些令他恐懼的那些事罷了。

『 _不、你去我也要去。_ 』

『 _艾德，_ 』他抬起頭，深深望了他一眼，空下來的手輕輕握住他的，『 _可是聽不見的人不能從軍。我很抱歉這麼說，但是你上戰場只會讓我更快失去你。_ 』

「我捨不得，那會殺死我。」這句話他是用講的，而他讀懂了，眼淚卻也不爭氣地落下。

『 _寫信給我、每天，_ 』他顫著手用力寫著，刻得紙張都要被劃破，『 _平安回來，親手交給我。_ 』

像以前一樣，像現在一樣。

「好。」對方笑著允了。那一天他們寫了一夜的字，每一張艾德蒙都仔細收著，好好地貼在本子裏。

後來，不論遭受猛烈砲火的港口是多麼滿目瘡痍，他仍日日到港邊盼著、望著、等著，等他同以往笑著遞上他們分開時為彼此寫的日記，等他和他一起將信貼進剪貼簿，好讓記憶重新裝載，讓少了對方的時光再度完整。

老先生閉上眼，輕聲嘆息。

一九四零年五月十三日，說好的下一張呢？

他的時間，就停在這裏了。

Fin.


End file.
